


Thinking of You + 1

by babygirl_linds



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Bisexual Quentin Coldwater, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Eliot Waugh's Canonically Huge Dick, Episode: s01e11 Remedial Battle Magic, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Multi, Oblivious Quentin Coldwater, POV Quentin Coldwater, Pillow Talk, Quentin is confused, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M, bisexual disaster Quentin Coldwater, bossy Margo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl_linds/pseuds/babygirl_linds
Summary: Quentin’s sitting in his room after the events of the threesome between him, Eliot, and Margo. He knows he should be feeling guilty for what he did to Alice, but all he can do is think of the way Eliot made him feel the night before.His thoughts get the best of him and one thing leads to another.ORMissing scenes from Season 1 of The Magicians. Quentin has harbored feelings for Eliot for a while and the threesome has brought them to light.
Relationships: Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Alice Quinn (referenced), Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Margo Hanson, Quentin Coldwater/Margo Hanson/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Thinking of You + 1

Quentin has been laying in bed all day since being confronted by Alice and his own actions from the night before. Nobody has checked up on him, besides the occasional shadow he sees stalling under the crack of his door. Everybody probably thinks he needs time to himself to do his depression-sulking-thing or whatever. He figures he probably would be sulking around if it weren't for the flashes of memories hitting him.

He'd been so drunk, he couldn't remember it at first, but now every time his eyes slip closed, he can feel their hands and lips caressing his body. More specifically, Eliot's. Logically, he knows he should be thinking about how he cheated on Alice and hurt her, but all he can think of is Eliot grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his lips to his hungrily.

His eyes slip closed again as his breathing picks up. He's trying not to get hard, but he knows his dick is taking an interest to the images passing through his mind like a movie.

He keeps wondering what this means; how his mind keeps laser focusing on Eliot over Margo. Granted, he's known he was bisexual for years, but he's never had experiences with men besides making out and heavy petting. Quentin wonders why he hasn't been more thoroughly with a man before, especially if it feels anything like it did with Eliot. The way Eliot's larger hands had manhandled him, the musky scent that engulfed him as Eliot closed in on him, and the way he just felt smaller and more taken care of than he ever had with a woman.

He focuses back into the real world when he realizes his hand is itching towards his hardening member. He places his hand over the bulge in his sweatpants and lightly presses down. He gasps in a breath as his mind reels back to the night before.

_Eliot's all but pulled a compliant Quentin into his lap after some coaxing from Margo. Quentin's almost completely naked except his briefs, whereas Eliot is entirely clothed with a few buttons on his shirt undone from where he had tried to get undressed before he flopped down on the bed and passed out._

_Before Quentin can wrap his mind around what's happening, he's eagerly leaning in to press his chapped lips to Eliot's soft ones. Eliot's large hand comes to grab the back of Quentin's neck to press him closer. His hand is so big, his fingers wrap around the side and almost touch the front, and Quentin can feel the fingers pressing into his skin. He moans into the kiss, and Eliot thrusts his tongue in to savor in the dominance that Quentin let him have so eagerly._

_They can both slightly hear Margo in the background directing some aspects of the mind-melting kiss and pressing herself to Eliot's back and moving to caress Quentin's arms that have come to rest on Eliot's shoulders._

Quentin lets himself get lost in the memory of Eliot's lips as he finally slips his sweats and briefs down enough to fully grab his now-leaking member. He's already dripping pre-cum against his stomach steadily. He vaguely recalls how both Eliot and Margo had commented in wonder on how much slick he was already producing as they sat on both sides of him against the headboard. He hid his red face behind the curtain of his hair, until Eliot leaned in close, as Margo gripped him with her dainty manicured hand, and told him how hot that was and how—

_"—you're basically dripping with excitement for us, mm? Who knew this is what drove our Little Q to be so naughty?" Eliot's voice dropped to a whisper as his next words were spoken right against Quentin's ear, "I wonder if you'd be this wet for me if it were just us."_

_Quentin let out a loud moan as his head dropped back against the headboard as Eliot lowly chuckled against his ear and nipped at it._

_"Oh, you like that, Little Q?" Margo had taken the moan for her handjob, which honestly was extremely good, but he was too fixated on Eliot's voice to notice._

He pumped his hand up and down as his gasps filled the empty room. Did he set his wards? He was too far gone in his pleasure to remember. His thumb swiped against the leaking tip as he twisted his hand back down to spread the slick to make his movements more fluid.

His other hand presses up against one of his nipples, scratching his blunt nails against the hardened nub. His hips jerk forward into his hand as his head burrows back into the pillow. He's close to getting mouthfuls of his hair as he thrashes against his own pleasure. He had never known his nipples were so sensitive until Eliot had made it his own personal job to see what made Quentin come undone.

_Margo was now going down on him with one of her "famous blowjobs, trust me, no man can resist, straight or gay" (she threw a wink at Eliot when she said that). Eliot was currently working little moans out of Quentin with his tongue working his way down Quentin's neck._

_He had latched onto a spot, Quentin had realized was obviously his weak point. Right against his pulse point and slightly near the bend of where his neck met his shoulder. Eliot brought his hand up to Quentin's chest as his fingers ran through the slight fuzz of his chest hair. As he was scraping his nails up, up, up, his pinky nail caught on a nipple which ejected an unhinged, whining moan from Quentin's lips. It was followed by a gagging sound as his hips thrust against his will and had Margo pushing down on his hips and releasing him with a pop._

_"Can't have you cumming till you're inside of me, Q. I'm not ready for this to be over. The fun has just started." Margo smirked up at him as she tightened her fist around him. He felt Eliot shaking with laughter as leaned down and pressed a small kiss against his nipple._

Quentin laved his thumb over the sensitive point and rubbed in circles as he let his cock thrust into his other hand loosely. He didn't want to come too soon, but he surely would if he continued at this pace. He was already turned on by the memories, so the extra momentum brought on by his own hands was bringing him closer and closer.

He's still not sure how he managed to last with Margo and Eliot, especially in his inebriated state. He couldn't be sure if he had just wanted to please them so badly that his body set on it's own path into making him hold off until the end. Maybe it was Eliot whispering in his ear and telling him to wait, or the way Margo tightened her hand to hold him off much like a cock ring would. Her hands were surprisingly strong for being so small.

He's almost positive he was close when his mouth was wrapped around Eliot's large member. He had discovered he may have had a size kink going for him. That mixed with his thing for dirty talk and it was a no brainer how he almost came undone under Eliot's guiding hands and encouraging words.

_"Your lips look so pretty wrapped around me, Q. Jesusfuck."Eliot's fingers were intertwined with Quentin's silky locks and guiding his head up and down on his member._

_Quentin only moaned around the intrusion in his mouth and let his eyes wonder up to Eliot's face. This was the first time he was on the opposite end of a blowjob and it was encouraging to see the well-put-together man coming undone in front of his eyes. When Eliot's half-lidded eyes had met his own hazy gaze, Quentin swore he heard his heart beating loudly._

_"God, I could watch you do this all day. Your mouth takes me so well. You're so eager for it, aren't you?" Eliot found himself pulling out of Quentin's wethotwet mouth, and tugging his head back to meet his heated gaze better. "Go on, Q, say it. Tell us how eager you are for my huge dick."_

_"Please, El," Quentin whimpered out as he stuck his tongue out to catch the pre-cum drop on the corner of his pouty lips, "want it. Want it so badly. Please." His mouth dropped open and his tongue rolled out lazily to indicate his need to be filled._

_"Holy shit, he's a whore for your cock, El." Margo's distinct voice moaned out in wonder as the sounds of her moving her fingers against her slick mound rang out in the room. Quentin just whimpered out a strangled noise and pushed into Eliot's hands in pleading._

_"Yea, baby, I'll give you what you want. C'mere." Eliot's words had lost their intimidating tone and sounded soft, so soft. His voice dipped into Quentin's ears like sweet, sticky honey and he just wanted to drown in it as Eliot brought his waiting mouth back to the throbbing cock in front of his face._

_"You take me so well, baby. You got Margo dripping at how eager you are for us, sweet boy. Hard to believe this is your first time sucking cock, you're made for this."_

_Quentin's eyelashes fluttered against his heated cheeks at the encouragement and sucked in to create a tighter space for Eliot to buck into._

_"Fucking Hell, how is your mouth so sinful? You're such a dream come true. I bet you eat pussy just as good, always so eager to have your mouth entertained. Isn't that right, Q?" A muffled moan and a flick of his tongue gave Eliot his answer as his hands tightened against the brunette tresses._

_"I bet he can move his tongue in all the right ways, El. The way he talks 5,000 miles per minute, mmm," Margo chimed in, her voice breathy and bordering on determination. "I'll admit I've fantasized about sticking him between my legs and have him recite poetry just to feel his tongue flick out and caress me."_

_Eliot groaned as he thrust shallowly in and out of Quentin's mouth._

_"So that's why you watch him talk and ramble on with that dumb look on your face, Bambi. Wondered why you hadn't interrupted his spirals yet."_

_Quentin wondered if he should've been offended by that comment, but he knew Eliot was close and he just wanted to please him as much as he could. He hummed as he went against Eliot's hold and brought himself further down. His throat fluttered against the intrusion and he gagged around the girth filling his throat. Eliot choked on a gasp as he pulled Quentin's head back._

_"Sweetheart, fuck, don't hurt yourself. You're doing so, so, so good, Q. You don't have to force yourself all the way down." Eliot's words came out in a rush as he pet Quentin's hair back._

_"I wanna make you feel good, El." Quentin babbled out as his tongue peeked out and ran across the red, almost purple, head of Eliot's cock._

_Eliot's hands tightened once again in his hair, as his head tilted back with a loud groan. Quentin quickly twirled his tongue against the dripping mess and sucked the head into his mouth like a lollipop. He bobbed his head a few times before wrapping his hand around the remaining length. He knew Eliot was close when random curse words started flying out of his mouth along with a litany of pet names and the hand in his hair clenching and unclenching. He pressed his tongue against a vein on the underside and felt the throbbing and knew that all he wanted was to swallow all of what Eliot's gorgeous cock gave him._

_"El, Jesus, come in my throat, please. Pleasepleaseplease. Wanna taste you."_

_Quentin quickly dived back down at Eliot's shocked gasp and all it took was a few more bobs and the suction of his mouth before Eliot was coming hotly down the back of his throat. He was growing in the sounds of Eliot's voice calling out his name and the taste of his seed that Quentin kept milking out with small sucks to the head._

_"Q, fuck. Quentin, baby. Yes, holy fucking shit."_

Quentin found himself close to release as he remembered the way Eliot choked on his words and called him the sweetest of names. His hands flew off his body to grip the sheets tightly with a loud whine as his throbbing member bounced towards his stomach. He wasn't ready to cum yet. He wanted to savor this moment as he remembered every second of their time spent together.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten as he took a breath. One, two, three, four, fuck what came after four? He took a deeper breath and focused on the numbers again. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. His breath shuttered out of him as the throbbing in his groin died down a little. He was still achingly hard, but knew he'd be able to last a little longer at least.

Quentin stretched down to pull the rest of his sweats and briefs off. He laid back against his pillows again and relaxed into the bed. The air in his room now felt overwhelmingly warm, but Quentin felt more relaxed than ever.

He brought his fingers up to his throat to trace the hickey Eliot left behind. He gently pressed against it and swallowed the gasp crawling its way out of his throat. It elicited a sharp pain when pressed on, but all he could think of was the pleasure bubbling over the pain. Did he have a pain kink he didn't know about? Why did he want Eliot to throw him against the wall and grab his hips until the only thing he had to remember it by were hand-shaped bruises?

Of course, he's noticed how unbelievably attractive Eliot was, but he convinced himself to not think about it, knowing he'd never have a chance. But now he knew how it felt to be kissed, touched, and looked at intimately by him and he wanted more. He was now allowed to indulge in the fantasy of Eliot and his air of superiority now that he had a taste of it; and he was starving for it.

His hand found its purchase around his cock once again, working up slow strokes to the straining member. He'd rather feel Eliot's larger, well-moisturized hands on his burning hot skin and how tender they would feel taking him apart. After Eliot had cum, he was all tender touches and silk-soft words. He had pulled an energized Quentin into his lap as he relaxed against the headboard per Margo's instructions. Quentin's naked back was pressed against Eliot's sweaty chest and the feeling of El's matted chest hair just reminded him of how turned on he was.

_Eliot had used his powers to bring a condom to his hand and ripped into it with his teeth as he stroked Quentin with his free hand. As he placed the condom on Q's aching member, he beckoned Margo into climbing up onto Quentin's lap, teasingly saying how Quentin was about to pop._

_"Come on, Bambi, get on his pretty cock and make him cum. Our poor little Q has waited long enough." Quentin could hear the smirk in his voice as he tried to focus on his lap being instantly filled with a small, superior woman._

_"Aw, baby, want me to ride you until you pop?" Margo's teeth glinted in the dim light as her wicked smile came out to play. "Mama will fuck your good, don't you worry."_

_Eliot held Quentin's cock and moved his other hand to grip at Margo's hip as he guided her down onto his awaiting cock. Her hands came to rest on Quentin's shoulders, sharp nails digging in as she sank lower. Quentin's head tilted back into the crook of Eliot's neck, his mouth opening in a startled groan._

_The room suddenly felt hotter and he felt surrounded by Margo and Eliot. All he could focus on was the clench of Margo's wet heat around his cock and Eliot's soothing voice in his ear._

_"That's it, Q. Taking my Bambi so well. She'll take care of you, sweetheart."_

_Quentin's head rolled onto Eliot's shoulder, eyelids fluttering shut as Margo started to ride him slowly. He felt her lean forward and press her heaving breasts against his chest and her lips trailed from his shoulder to his ear._

_"Dream come true, Q?" Her velvety voice held a mocking tone. He'd been caught one too many times as he eye-fucked the two of them. He knew Margo hadn't let those gazes slip through her grasp. Now here she was holding it over him, but he was too far gone to care._

_"Yes, fuck, you're both so hot." Quentin all but slurred out. Elliot chuckled behind him, as he ran his hand past Quentin's ribs and to his hard nipples._

_"And he's so responsive to us, Bambi. Dream come true for me indeed."Eliot tweaked the nipple between his thumb and pointer finger, relishing in the small whines coming from Quentin's open mouth._

_Margo sped up as Quentin shallowly thrusted up into her tightness. Eliot continued to whisper his praise against Quentin's sweat-soaked hair. He could feel El's dick twitch against his back, taking an interest in the scene unfolding in front of him. He wasn't sure if Eliot could get it up again, but he wouldn't be opposed to getting him off again._

_"You make the prettiest noises, sweet boy. So, so gorgeous. Bet you would look even prettier sitting on my cock." Eliot's whispers were met with an even louder moan and Quentin grinding down in his lap. "Yea, you'd like that, baby boy?"_

_"El, please." Q whimpered out as Margo ground down and rolled her hips._

_"He's close, El. I can feel him twitching inside of me." Margo hitched a breath as Quentin rolled his hips in a way that hit her g-spot dead on._

_"Yea? You gonna come for us, Q? Gonna come inside of my Bambi while thinking of me fucking you?" Eliot breathed into Quentin's ear, tongue dipping in as he annunciated each word._

_"I'm, Margo — El, I'm gonna–" a hand meg his hair and tugged until his mouth was being occupied with Eliot's._

_His tongue dipped in and swiped against the backs of Q's teeth as Quentin laid compliant in their hands. His muscles were tensing up as his awaiting orgasm approached._

_"Come on, sweet boy. Come for us." Eliot muttered against his lips before diving back in to swallow his moans._

_Quentin came undone and all of his muscles relaxed into Eliot's body as Margo rolled her hips slowly against his own. He felt her tighten with her release as she milked his spent cock, but he was already under the post-orgasmic bliss. He didn't come to until he felt Margo peeling the condom off of him and Eliot pressing open-mouthed kisses against his skin and telling him how good he was._

_"You did so good for us, Q. So, so good."_

_"Yea, Q, honestly didn't know you had it in you." Margo smirked at him as she tossed the tied up condom in the waste basket near the bed._

Quentin's hand was now furiously stroking his cock, orgasm closer than before. Eliot's words and Margo's smirk were playing on repeat in his head and it was enough to make his orgasm rip it's way out of him shoot ropes of cum up his abdomen and chest. He couldn't be sure if he said El's name out loud, but his mind chanted his name like a lifeline.

He relaxed further into his bed, fingers brushing his softening member, twitching from the sensitivity. His other hand came up to push the sweat-dampened locks of hair out of his face as his breathing evened out.

Now that's he's cum, he feels guiltier than he did before. He should've been begging on his knees for Alice to talk to him instead of sitting here thinking of how good it felt to be with someone other than her.

Did he want Alice to take him back?

He couldn't help but notice how she hadn't come to his thoughts once when he was with Eliot and Margo. He liked Alice. A lot. He thought he loved her, or could've loved her, at least.

He cares for Alice a lot. He does know that. He could see a future with her, maybe not a very happy one, but he could see it. His feelings for Eliot that had recently come to light, after lying dormant for so long, he was a little deferred from his current relationship.

He liked Eliot a lot as well. He could see himself loving Eliot, but he knew Eliot wasn't into relationships. He's seen the streams of boys leaving Eliot's room and he's heard the rumors of Eliot being a seducer to all of the boys who were willing.

He couldn't see a future with El, even as much as he wished he could. Eliot didn't want Quentin like that either. He had his night and he'd be moving on to the next in no time. Eliot's awkwardness this morning had been indication enough, even after the tenderness from last night.

_Margo was snoring lightly on the other side of Eliot. She wasn't much for cuddling per her request of space after an orgasm. Quentin didn't understand how she could resist being close to someone after being so vulnerable to give them your body. Quentin relied on touch most of the time, even more so after it had felt like his soul left his body._

_He was clinging to Eliot's chest like a child to its blankie. The shocking part of it all was that Eliot was clinging just as much back. His arms came to wrap around him and were pressing him further into his body. Their legs were tangled and Quentin's hands had taken purchase on El's chest as he ran his fingers through the smatter of hair there. Eliot continued his soft words of praise as Quentin's hazy, sleepy mind tried to catch up with what was happening._

_"You were as perfect as I'd thought you'd be, Q."_

_A stroke of a hand down his back._

_"I've been dreaming of you being so good for me since I met your nerdy, rambling self."_

_Fingers ran through his tangled hair._

_"Figured you'd be this clingy after sex. Always want to touched by someone, hm?"_

_Soft swipe of a thumb against his lips._

_"Bambi's wrong. You aren't just another first year boy for me. You're Q. Sweet, soft, perfect Q."_

_Lips pressed against his forehead as Quentin's body relaxed into sleep._

Maybe El would be ready one day, but he wasn't sure today was that day. Quentin cleaned his front off with a nearby shirt and rolled out of bed to pull his briefs and sweats back on.

He was going to make this right with Alice. He had to. He'd push Eliot to the back of his mind again and focus on fixing his relationship with Alice. She deserved to be happy and Quentin would do that for her, even if his happiness was pushed on the back burner.

If that meant being stand off-ish towards Eliot and Margo, so be it. They'll still be his friends in the end, but Alice was his future.

He had magic and he had someone who loved him. Why would he throw that away? It's all he ever wanted.

He threw on a loose shirt and made his way out the his room to find Alice and beg for forgiveness. Upon opening his door he came face to face with Eliot, who seemingly was about to knock on his door.

"Oh." Eliot paused and looked down into Quentin's wide eyes. "Hi, Q."

His eyes held something unrecognizable as Quentin struggled to form words.

"Um, hi. El, um." Eliot flicked his eyes across his face before laser-focusing on the hickey on his neck, gaze darkening as Quentin rambled on.

"I know you're mad, Q, but I'm not apologizing for giving into what's between us."

Quentin felt like his feet were knocked out from beneath him. He didn't know whether to feel anger at him or jump him and devour his mouth.

"El," Eliot's eyes met his own again as he swayed in his spot. "Alice."

Quentin waved his hand as if to indicate 'what can I do?' Eliot's eyes squinted a bit and he took a step back. Quentin desperately wanted to reach out and pull him back and into his room.

"I get it, Q. You love her. I'm sorry. Just let me do this one more time." His eyes softened and took two strides forward until one hand had come to rest on the back of his neck as the other found his hip and both worked to drag him in.

Quentin stood in shock as Eliot brought his lips to Quentin's. His eyes fluttered shut as his hands came to grab at Eliot's shirt. He didn't know if his hands were working to push Eliot back, but his subconscious had him pulling him closer and opening his mouth for under Eliot's ministrations.

He suddenly felt cold as Eliot stepped back, taking his hands and lips with him. Quentin's eyes blinked open slowly as he looked up into Eliot's eyes.

"Go get her, Q." He smiled sadly at him before walking away to Margo's room.

Quentin stood there in dumb shock. He was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my tumblr! Lots of Queliot content + art. @babygirllinds


End file.
